Color display devices are used in color television sets, a variety of display lamps, large-sized color television sets, or the like, and are grouped into the color display devices of the cathode-ray tube system, of the liquid crystal system, and the like.
All the conventional color display devices, however, have disadvantages in that sensitivity is poor and a clear display picture cannot be obtained, and in that the device per se is large in size and the power consumption is large.
Further, in the conventional color display devices having display portions of the cathode-ray tube system as well as of the liquid crystal system, the display portion cannot be bent because of the limitations on the system, or because of the quality/material and shape of the display portion.
The present invention has been attained to eliminate the foregoing disadvantages in the conventional devices, and an object of the present invention is to provide a color display device in which a plurality of luminous elements having luminous wavelengths different from each other are used so that desired visible light is produced and displayed by combining light on the basis of time series pulses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a color display device which can be bent.